Medicine Man
by xXNot-Quite-Dead-YetXx
Summary: Medicine Man, you dance me across the country... Medicine Man, you dance me across the sky... Medicine Man, Now my feet are dragging... Medicine Man, can you hear cry? A boring life... A dark stranger... A new beginning. Once your trapped you can never leave, but the real question is... Do you even want to? AU/ Drug use-Abuse/ MxM/ Character Death... DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!


_**Heyyyyyyyyy, This story just kinda hit me! lol, I was listening to "Medicine Man" By The Hush Sound and I thought, OMG I should soooo make a fanfic about this! yea... I dunno... ANYWHO, I am super obsessed with the song and you should go listen to it! hehe, I hope you enjoy the story cuz I'm definitely gonna enjoy writing it! Oh and english is NOT my first language so if there are any errors, feel free to point them out! Oh k, I need to stop talking...**  
_

_**Disclaimer: NOPE, Not mine**_

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

_Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
This life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever  
And I can't hold on. This light is breaking into the day  
Again, into the day, again_

**_-"Waiting" _**

**_The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus _**_  
_

* * *

Chapter One: The life of Uzumaki Naruto

The wind blew harshly as Uzumaki Naruto rushed into the office building, he called a few greetings to the people he knew and smiled at the ones he didn't. He normally didn't like being this social, but his job called for it. Well, actually, his _job_ said that he just had to be polite and remember appointments, his _boss_ said he needed to be polite, remember appointments, be super friendly, and never look anything less than perfect...

With a sigh, Naruto passed the main desk, not forgetting to smile and wave at the main desk secretary, and entered the elevator. He scanned his card before pressing the button for floor 21, but before the doors could close a hand slipped in. The doors slid open to show none other than Orochimaru, Naruto's boss. The man smirked as he walked into the small space,_ his secretary was looking yummy as always_. The blond noticed his boss' staring and cleared his throat loudly, causing the dark-haired man to quit his ogling and smile at the boy.

"Good Morning Sir." Naruto said with a forced smile.

"Good Morning Naruto. I hope you have those files ready for me, we are going to meet the Uchiha's tomorrow and I'd like to have at least read over them before then." Orochimaru said without looking at the blond.

"Yes Sir, the files are ready. I'll bring them to you when we reach our floor. Is there anything else I need to prepare for the meeting tomorrow? Uchiha Corps is a very powerful company, we wouldn't want any mistakes..." Naruto said with a small grimace, the last meeting they had gone to Orochimaru had forgotten to make dinner reservations and Naruto had to come up with something last-minute. It was horrible and he never wanted to be in that situation again.

"No, I believe everything else is in order. But please check over everything and make sure things will run smoothly. Also, I want you to look your best tomorrow, so your going to have to get a hair cut or something."

Naruto ran his fingers through his shoulder length, blonde hair, "I'll see what I can do."

Before Orochimaru could comment further the elevator dinged and opened to reveal a pale green room with a large, L-shaped counter against the back wall, above the desk large golden letters spelled out 'Otogakure', which was what Orochimaru had named the business over 25 years ago. To the left of the counter was a set of large mahogany doors that led into Orochimaru's office, the man quickly walked into the room, shutting the doors behind him. Naruto walked across the hard wood floors to his desk that was hidden by the large counter. With a sigh he sat in his chair, _I should probably bring those files to Orochimaru... Meh, I'll do it in a minute._

Naruto got up and began his normal morning routine of straightening the pillows on the couch, wiping the large, floor to ceiling window down, and fixing his wind-blown hair in the mirror that rested on his desk. When he was finished, Naruto grabbed the files from under his desk and walked into Orochimaru's office.

"Here are your files sir." He said with another forced smile.

"Thank you, you can set them down and go." Orochimaru said without looking up from his computer.

Naruto left the office with a defeated sigh, _this was going to be a long day..._

* * *

As the clock hit 5:15, Naruto stood and stretched his arms high above his head, his day had been long and boring. With a small smile, the blond walked out of the office and entered the elevator, _now it's time for ramen and bad TV..._ Naruto thought, _I really need to get a more interesting life..._

"Taxi!" He called as the yellow car pulled up to the curb. He climbed into the backseat.

"Where to?" The cabby asked.

Naruto quickly told the driver his address before relaxing into the back seat, _at least I'm out of that stupid office..._

When the cab pulled up to Naruto's apartment building he handed the cabby his money and walked toward his home. Waving at the land-lady, Naruto climbed the stairs to his room. He unlocked the door and walked into the dark blue living room, after pausing to feed his cat Kyuubi, the tired blonde went and did what he always did. Made a bowl of ramen, watched mindless TV, took a shower, then went to bed. It's what he did every day, and it's what he'll be doing till he could retire. _What a sad life..._ Naruto thought with a frown.

With a yawn, Naruto turned and closed his eyes, slipping into a deep sleep. And for once he dreamed, he dreamed of a tall, dark stranger coming to take him away from this boring life... _It was fun to dream._

* * *

_**sooooo? What did you think? Sorry if there where any spelling errors... OH! and I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested, PM me!:D**__  
_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you cake!**_


End file.
